The Fling
by Aislin Oriel
Summary: Part 4 is up! 2xH, some 1xR, a very original piece, I promise. You find another implied 3xH and I'll give you a big hug I'm chalk outta stickers. And don't worry you diehard DuoxHilde fans, I won't let you down...
1. Part 1

*Please note that this ficcy will be semi-serious, so grab some tissues! But no fretting! It'll all work out in the end!  
  
*other please notes:  
  
-The term "cute" in my vocabulary often refers to homosexuality. It's code, so just go with it. Kawaii, on the other hand, coincidentally means the original cute, if you aren't confused now.  
  
-Also, if you are wondering about the reoccuring chip-mentioning, I'm letting my imagination run wild with the one pic of Duo walking with Hilde and she's holding what looks like a chip bag, rather possesively. Also, the part in the series that shows their house with like only a romote, a mag and a open bag of chips on the coffeetable. And yes, this MUST be original. And yes, I HAVE no life.  
  
-There, you now have fair warning. Read on.  
  
If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story. ~ George Orsen Wells  
  
The "Fling"- Part 1  
  
by Aislin Oriel  
  
"Shalla la la la la, la la, la la..."  
  
"What are you so happy about today?" Relena looked over at her friend.  
  
"Oh, just that Duo's back, 'sall." Hilde slurred and kept on singing her cheery tune.  
  
"Have you told him?" she asked in a careful voice.  
  
"La la- well, no... But I will... I just have to get to it."  
  
"You're not having second thoughts about telling him?" Relena checked.  
  
"Nah! I just don't think it's that important... I mean, like it didn't mean anything to me or him and I'm sure that Duo's been with other girls while we've been together,"  
  
"And you're okay with that?" her blonde friend asked, in shock. It was dubious how anyone could be okay with that and say that they were in a serious relationship at the same time.  
  
"Well, I don't condone it, but I love him and he loves me. So why does it matter if we have some fun when we're not together?"  
  
"Um, because it's not very responsible that's why. And because there's these little things called loyalty and faithfulness. Does it ring a bell?" Relena said, a bit annoyed by her lack of tact.  
  
"Hey, c'mon. He was on an assignment for 6 fricken months! How else is a girl supposed to last? And I'm not going to do anything when he's here with me. I don't see the problem." Hilde defended, still joking around.  
  
"You're seriously twisted aren't you?" the other young woman asked, tone taking offence for Duo.  
  
"No! I am not, and I'm sure that Duo won't mind. Sheesh, it's not like you've ever thought about fooling around with one of the other guys when Heero's off gone somewhere." Hilde smiled and nudged Relena with her elbow.  
  
"It is not like I ever think about that and even if I did, I would never act on it! Especially with someone like Trowa! He's one of Duo's best friends for crying out loud!" the volume that her voice had reached had become passionately strong. Hilde was kinda thrown because it was the first time that Relena had ever came near yelling at her.  
  
"You... you're right Lena. I'm acting like such a kid. I'll just tell him and explain everything. I guess I won't be as reckless in love as I have been, anymore."  
  
Relena's expression softened and she hugged Hilde to her, "That's good."  
  
"Will you support me in this?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Geeze, you're just too gooda a person. I hope Heero knows that he's fortunate to have you." Hilde smiled.  
  
"Oh he does. I tell him each day so he doesn't forget." she joked back.  
  
"Yeah, you probably should to keep him under control." the blue- haired girl laughed.  
  
"So, how come you're so confident that Duo will take it well?"  
  
"Oh, because I told him that I had an affair with Quatre the one time and he just said, 'Oh really... hm, cool.' and smiled at me like the goof he is."  
  
"You and Quatre?" Relena questioned, raising an eyebrow, "And how come you didn't tell me this?"  
  
"Because I was joking but Duo took it totally seriously and still thinks that it's true. Hey, it's not a lie. Just a prolonged joke." she flashed a Donny Osmond smile.  
  
"Now that's smooth. Especially considering that no one's really sure about Quatre's... preferences..." Relana trailed off.  
  
"I know. But remember when we walked in on Quatre when he was changing?" Hilde asked.  
  
"I'm still trying to forget thank you very much."  
  
"Well anyway, I just used the information about that birthmark he has in that strange place, and I was entirely credible."  
  
"That's ingenious, but I just hope that he also has that knowledge because the guys have changed in the locker room together." Relena cringed.  
  
"And you say I'm bad! What about the time when Heero and Wufei were kissing?" Hilde teased. (Another story, for another time...)  
  
"They weren't kissing! There's an entirely logical explanation behind that." Relena blushed in chagrin.  
  
"Yeah, like they were both drunk and lived out their secret fantasies in a dark corner of the lounge!"  
  
"Quiet you! Heero is more straight than Duo'll ever be."  
  
"Oh yeah, then why does he wear tights and shirts that show clevage?"  
  
"Atleast he doesn't have long, feminine hair!"  
  
"So, maybe they're both girly!"  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just think that we've established that Heero and Duo are perfect for eachother."  
  
"Oh noooo! You're right!"  
  
"Okay, that's definately the wrong time for us to come into the room!" came a new voice from behind the girls who were seated on the sofa. There standing in the doorway was Duo with a disgusted look on his face and Heero with an equally purturbed expression.  
  
"Oh hi guys!" Hilde blushed furiously and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
Relena clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the overwhelming urge to giggle, and fought back humourous tears that were welling.  
  
"Uh, right..." Duo said and sat down on the other couch, facing the girls,  
  
Heero began to sit down beside him too, but realized his error and both men leapt away from eachother as quickly as possible and uneasily seated themselves on separate, distant chairs.  
  
"Why, may I ask, are you two lovely ladies, setting your boyfriends up?" Duo inquired uneasily.  
  
Heero's eyes seemed to scream/ask that question also.  
  
"Um... there's a perfectly funny story sbout that you see..." Hilde trailed off, Relena finished for her.  
  
*You'll just have to wait for the next installment! - Aislin* 


	2. Part 2

The "Fling"- Part 2  
  
by Aislin Oriel  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm plenty masculine, I dunno about Heero buddy over here but I am 100% testosterone!" Duo defended his manhood. (Not that one, you sick perv!)  
  
"Well, I can vouch for that. He's stupid enough to be a man." Hilde agreed.  
  
"Hey!!!!" Duo's brows knotted together as he lunged at Hilde and tackled her into a kiss.  
  
Somehow, though, Relena didn't think that this could possibly end with her and Heero engaged in a makeout scene, so she began to apologize to him.  
  
"Well, let me explain the reason behind this whole," she gestured around her and for lack of a better word, she called it, "Thing."  
  
Tiring of just staring at her like he usually did when his pride was hurt, he instead sidled over to her and after he'd collected her in his arms, brought her back to where he was sitting to cuddle.  
  
'Okay,' she thought coyly, 'Then maybe this won't turn out as bad as I thought it would.'  
  
"Will you just explain to me why you said Duo and I were perfect for eachother when you told me that we were just last night?" Heero asked, deadpan voice and all.  
  
"Wow, that was an earful." Duo mumbled from the couch that he and Hilde now occupied.  
  
Relena chuckled, "You're good, I couldn't do better than you." she complimented him.  
  
"Thank you." Heero said and graced her with a cute little smirk. (I know that we're on the topic but it's the kawaii kind of cute not the... other 'like omigod' kind.)  
  
Duo pulled away from Hilde as the other couple were occupied making googly eyes at eachother, to prove his point further, "Hey, why would I even think about anyone else, especially a man, when I have you babe?" (Cut to Sonny and Cher singing 'I Got You Babe'.... well, maybe not...)  
  
"I don't know, why do you?" Hilde asked jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. No, but really, I'm serious. I totally love you and only you... well maybe there is that one movie actress, but that doesn't count cuz she's married." Duo droned on.  
  
"Uh-huh, riiiiight...." Hilde nodded, still not believing a word he said. Never one to lie, Duo was still prone to exaggeration.  
  
Relena took the opportunity to shoot a quick but meaningful look at Hilde who just rolled her eyes and ignored it. However, it didn't escape from Heero's perseption. "What was that about?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"I... can't tell you. It's secret..." she said, feeling kind of bad. Whenever she asked Heero about something, he'd always gave her the answer if he had it. They were quite honest that way, and Relena felt guilty that she wasn't holding up her end. Plus, she knew Heero was trustworthy. For crying out loud, she could trust him with her life.  
  
Heero smiled at her, something that was becoming more and more frequent even in public lately. He had to admit that it was quite a cute (still the kawaii one) face she'd put on, and he knew somehow, from the way it changed that he'd get the information out of her later.  
  
"Hey you two? Can you stop that? It's making me sick." Duo joked as he regarded their flirtatious behaviour.  
  
Hilde stuck her tongue out from where Duo had her head nestled in the crook of his neck with his arms wrapped firmly around her in one great bear hug.  
  
Heero didn't even attempt a deathglare, and Relena didn't attempt to send a sweetly charming look their way.  
  
"Get over it." Heero just said in monotone (you expected excitement?) and shrugged, still not breaking their eye contact.  
  
"Blehk! You two are making us look bad." Duo whined, visably annoyed.  
  
"Yeah... stop... it..." Hilde said between kisses.  
  
The two became engrossed once more in a liplock.  
  
"Oh dear..." Relena shook her head at their antics. For some reason, her wacko friends always seemed to be turned on by even others' romantic moments. (Freaks.)  
  
Heero just shrugged in his own rogueish way, "A great mind once said, 'You don't learn much when you're talking.' Maybe Duo finally took it to heart."  
  
"Could be, and isn't that what you said to him the other day?" Relena asked as she wrapped one arm around his neck, "Or are you just waiting for me to get the point?"  
  
Heero winked casually at her and took her hand. He and Relena got up and left the room; leaving Hilde and Duo alone.  
  
Either way, however, it's not like they noticed. The two were far too emersed in... well something else. Like getting re-aquainted.  
  
*Now you're getting hooked aren't you? - Aislin* 


	3. Part 3

The "Fling"- Part 3  
  
by Aislin Oriel  
  
Several days passed and still, not one peep from Hilde on the whole confession thing. She liked to think that it was because she and Duo were having too much fun for a serious discussion, and not what she knew it was deep down: that she was afraid to tell him.  
  
Still, perhaps for the best, not hyde nor hair (his two most prominant features,) of Trowa had been seen as of yet. As of yet.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Hild? Did you see where the form for that one order of suit parts- oh, nevermind, here it is." Duo dismissed his own question and lifted some papers off of the very disorganized desk.  
  
"You're so messy, you know that?" she said in distaste and began sorting through various scraps of paper that littered the desktop.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well your desk isn't all that tidy either!" Duo proclaimed and started sifting through the less evident than his, but still disordered piles and sheets of paperwork on Hilde's.  
  
"Duo!" she called for his attention. (I apologize in advance, but I just couldn't help it!)  
  
He turned around and witnessed what she was holding up. A open chip bag. She didn't look happy. "What's this doing here?!" she demanded.  
  
Duo got an amused look on his face, "Um... well..."  
  
"I thought I told you that I have a big issue with you doing this. Stale chips are wasteful!" she scolded.  
  
"I thought you did too... but it's more of an obsession than an issue..." Duo said, mumbling the part that would put him in the doghouse again. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hilde's glare turned less leathal, and she efficiantly closed the bag up and secured it with a pin that she stole from Duo's hair. Setting it back down, she gave him a cautionary look, "Don't let it happen again."  
  
"Yessum!!!" Duo saluted.  
  
"'Kay, now I'm gonna go find some parts from the scavanging yard. You can, I dunno, uh, clean up the office or something." she shrugged, picked up a clipboard and left the room.  
  
"Okay... geesh. I don't even know why she insists on using paper for everything when it could all just be computerized. She's all touchy when it comes to conserving snacks, but she could care less if she cut down a whole rainforest to fuel her mess..." Duo complained to himself and started filing the documents on her desk into alphabetical order.  
  
"An order from an L1 company, some from L4... hey look, one for the Mars T.F.P., those ones are rare. Four from Earth-states, the usual... hey," Duo noted some odd papers tucked under one heap of the yet-to- organize things. He pulled them out and recognized them, "Oh, I guess that the mail got mixed up with all of Hilde's junk. Hmm..." Duo noticed an odd envalope amidst the usual assortment of bills. "Here's one from Trowa," he noticed that the letter was already out and that it was dated yesterday, "Oh, I guess Hilde accidentally opened my mail and forgot to tell me. Hm, strange, I wonder what he's writing about. Oh well, I'll get to it later." Duo shrugged and put all the mail over on his desk. He continued the clean up. Of course he had just assumed that the letter was for him.  
  
~  
  
It was a late night at the scrapyard, and Hilde was just getting her things ready to head home. She grinned appritiatively at the now-neat appearance of the office. Duo had finished and gone home roughly an hour ago. She walked over to her chair and set her folder down to begin putting things away. Opening the drawers, she noticed with humour at how Duo'd left them exactly how they were before. Crammed to the brim and disorganized. Just the way she liked them. She flicked through the top few things, not finding what she was looking for.  
  
Wait.  
  
"I didn't!" Hilde gasped in disbelief. "No, I had to have. I put that note right back in the drawer didn't I? Oh shit! It's not here!" she frantically searched the pile again.  
  
"Oh shit! Duo must have found it! Oh no, oh no..." she went on with more 'oh no's that would be impossible to list.  
  
Completely forgetting to lock up, Hilde dashed out of the office in a rush. "Oh no!"  
  
But, there, still sitting atop Duo's desk was the unread mail.  
  
Including the letter.  
  
*Mwahahahahaaaa.... This is fun,,, - Aislin* 


	4. Part 4

The "Fling"- Part 4  
  
By Aislin Oriel  
  
"Sub-rosa, in Latin means a well kept secret... I wonder if this is a defensive ploy or a secret that will later cause more destruction and desolation between them then we ever thought possible..." Relena sighed against Heero's chest.  
  
Heero paused and petted her hair before replying, "You're too involved in a matter that you cannot control. It's different than politics Relena, this isn't for mediation. It must be resolved between the two of them. You can't possibly blame yourself." Heero consoled, his voice vibrating his chest.  
  
"I know, oh I know. But it's just that I can't help but be involved since she told me about it. What am I supposed to do." she asked retorically.  
  
Heero decided to answer her anyway, "Worry about yourself for a change. You're always so caught up in conflicts between other people that you leave no time for yourself."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she looked up at him peevishly.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm saying." Heero raised his eyebrows.  
  
Sighing, Relena turned her head again, "Yeah, I know. But I have to take all that into account... it comes with the job..."  
  
"We're not talking about the job, we're talking about your personality." he said briquely.  
  
"Heero, please don't start with this, it leads us no where..."  
  
"No, hear me out. You always have me learning about what it means to be human and what I really want." Heero perservered.  
  
"Yeah," Relena sighed, "I guess it is quite tiring when I place all responsibility for anything on my shoulders. But you're always there to relieve the weight. Like right now." she smiled genuinely up at him.  
  
"Oh Koishii, but I also hope that they will resolve this on good terms. Duo's a good man, and I just don't want him to be hurt."  
  
"I know Heero." Relena nodded, "Neither do I."  
  
~  
  
Will he be crushed? Will he be furious? Will I have shattered his kind soul? Or will I have enraged the soul of the Shinigami? Boy, I need counseling... Hilde thought to herself as she reached the front door.  
  
Very slowly, she pressed her ear up to the door, trying to decifer any sound from the other side. All was quiet. Maybe he was asleep? Nahh... I'd be able to hear him snoring.  
  
Hilde typed in the security code on the panel to her side and when she heard the door unlock, she cautiously pushed it open.  
  
Peering into the livingroom, she bagan to brace for whatever her ordained fate was... But it was dark and the room was empty. Her fear alone made it seem more eerie than it should've been.  
  
"Duo?" she whispered into the blackened house and went for the lighting controls.  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" the figure of Duo pouced infront of her and held his arms out.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk!" Hilde shrieked in surprise. (Definately an onna's squeal.)  
  
"Huh?" said a bewildered Duo who immidiately swiched on the main lights. It was quite unusual that she hadn't smacked him with the closest object and scolded him like she always did when he tried to scare her.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" his prankster face changed into a concerned one. "You're all jumpy."  
  
Hilde studied his expression and found not one ounce of anger concealed within. Maybe he wasn't mad... or maybe she had been mistaking.  
  
"Oh, n-nothing honey... I was just surprised." her face suddenly hardened, "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!!" Hilde picked up an umbrella and thwacked him in the arm as hard as she could. (Which was pretty hard since she played a good game of baseball regularly.)  
  
"Ouch. There's the gal I know, sorry for freakin' ya out. I just saw you coming up the drive on the servaillence camera and couldn't help it..." he smirked. Duo neglected to tell her about the part where he'd hurridly hid the Ruffles behind the coffee table when he saw her.  
  
"You'd think I'd suspect it by now..." Hilde said sheepishly and scratched the back of her head in a completely Duo-inspired manner. She set the umbrella-turned-weapon back down and looked up at him.  
  
"What's really wrong? Somethin's bothering you, I can see it in your eyes. Did something happen in the salvaging yard after I left?" he asked concernedly.  
  
"No... but did you take some stuff?" she asked carefully. She had to know, it was killing her not knowing.  
  
"Huh? Wadda you mean?" he asked puzzledly. (Big surprise no doubt.)  
  
"From off my desk?" Hilde new that she was pushing her luck.  
  
"Oh... is that what you're upset about? I don't mind."  
  
"You, you don't? That's great! I thought for sure that you'd be mad."  
  
"Over some mail? Geesh, it was only an accident!" Duo tried to make her feel better by patting her on the back.  
  
Hilde's expression wavered... okay... "I'm glad you're not angry."  
  
~  
  
Hilde had been laying in bed for several minutes racking her brain.  
  
"Duo?" Hilde turned over as he slunk under the covers.  
  
"Huh?" he answered.  
  
"What did you mean by 'it was only an accident'?" she asked curiously. That just didn't seem to fit.  
  
"About you opening my mail." Duo said like it was elementary. "What'd you think I was saying?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." she assured, but inside she was frantic. So he musn't have read it. The heavy worry that had dissapated, returned.  
  
"Lights off." she said to the room controls. In the dark, she let the evident strain steal back onto her face. She couldn't help but feel helpless and like she had no other option. By now the truth seemed to be out of the question. She was sure it was for the best to keep the joyful glint in Duo's eyes and his arms around her like they were right now. This is for him. So, she thought to herself, tomorrow innitiating Operation: Retrieve and Forge.  
  
*Oh Hilde... Devious, ne? r/r - Aislin* 


End file.
